classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Trial by Earth
Category:QuestsCategory: Bastok Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Speak to Juroro in Port Bastok, located at I-8 near the drawbridge. If you have sufficient fame, she will give you a Tuning Fork of Earth (key item) If you have never talked to this NPC before you must talk to her a few times before she gives you the quest. *Travel to Quicksand Caves and find the Cloister of Tremors. :* To do so, go to Eastern Altepa Desert and enter J-7. Once you reach the first room, you want to drop down at the east end of the south wall. Head down that passage until you come to a larger room. Take the passage due west out of that room until you find another room where you can drop at the south end. Drop on the west side. Run up that passageway and you will come to the Cloister of Tremors. Inside the Cloister, take the right path at the fork in the road to get to the Earth Protocrystal. *Try to fight Titan Prime on Windsday and do not fight him on Earthsday. *Keep up Barstonra at all times. *Once you defeat him, you will acquire the Whisper of Tremors (key item). *Return the Whisper of Tremors to Juroro for your reward. :*Alternatively, hold onto it and when you have all six whispers simultaneously, you can give them to Leepe-Hoppe in Windurst Waters to gain the Moon Bauble which allows you to fight Fenrir Prime. :*If you are collecting items for the Evoker's Ring, you will want the Desert Light from Juroro. ;General Notes *Everyone who is involved in the fight must have a tuning fork of the correct protocrystal. *There is no cap on this battle. *There is a 30-minute time limit. *Appropriate bar- spells, elemental Torques (or Enhancing Torque), and Mal- rings can be helpful for the fight. *You can buff up before entering the protocrystal, so feel free to do so and rest up while still outside. *The battlefield is shaped like a long path up the side of hill, with a switchback about halfway to the top. This allows the mages to stand above the fight (and out of easy reach of the avatar) while still being able to cast spells upon the combatants. *It is important to keep the correct Bar-spell up at all times. *It is strongly recommended to fight each avatar on the day it is weak to (i.e. Shiva on Firesday) and even more strongly recommended NOT to fight the avatar on its day (i.e. Shiva on Iceday). Spells of each element are much stronger on their specific day of the week. *Each Trial By quest is repeatable, but only once per real life day. *Each time you complete the quest, you can choose one reward from the list, which varies from avatar to avatar. *In order to get the Fenrir quest (The Moonlit Path), you have to have whispers (key items) from all six elemental avatars. This means that you can't turn them in for reward until you have all six, at which point you can give them to the Fenrir quest giver (Leepe-Hoppe in Windurst Waters). *Each quest giver is a Tarutaru who stands next to a non-tarutaru warrior. If you don't have sufficient fame, the Taru will just complain about being hurt a lot while his or her companion will discuss perseverance and not giving up. If you have sufficient fame, the Tarutaru will give you the tuning fork. The non-Taru will give you a Trial Size Tuning Fork if you have met the requirements for that quest. Note: If you haven't talked to the NPC before but have the fame for it, you may have to talk to the NPC multiple times before actually getting the quest. ---- Game Description Client: Juroro (Near drawbridge, Port Bastok) Summary: :Bring the tuning fork of earth upon the protocrystal in the Quicksand Caves. A path will open to the trial that awaits.